


The Hidden Agenda

by Rebel_Mike2094



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Dark, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:10:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Mike2094/pseuds/Rebel_Mike2094
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps have been working on the ZPD for a while now as the nighthowler case has become a memory and the city of Zootopia have moved on, the ZPD hasn't had any major cases to deal with as of late. However, when the two top officers of the force are put on a cold case of a possible pick-pocketing ring they find themselves dealing with more than they could bargain for as they meet new faces and uncover a darker side of zootopia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm not entirely sure what to say. I used to write fanfics and haven't for a couple years. I apologize ahead of time if everyone seems out of character. I started this more to get my creative juices flowing for other projects. I wasn't planning on releasing this anywhere originally, but I figured why not. I'm not the greatest of storytellers, but hey I'll give it a shot. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

The fox, with his green hawaiian shirt, short khakis, and purple necktie, walked along the street smugly humming to himself, excited that he had a day to just relax. While Judy had taken an assignment for the day, he could just do whatever he wanted. It was kinda dull without his friend, but Nick didn’t mind too much. He was going to visit another fox named Finnick, who was another friend of his.  
Nothing could damper the day, the city had been largely calm for the past couple of months and Nick couldn’t have been happier. As he walked he heard a familiar voice and was taken out of his imagination.  
“Nick, I need you to come with me. Bogo said to he wanted both of us there for the assignment,” Judy called out sitting in her patrol car with the passenger side window rolled down. Nick turned to look at her and started to think of something.  
“But, I don’t have my uniform and today was supposed to be my day off,” Nick said looking at the bunny with a face that looked like a child wanting stay home from school. Judy smirked and held up a police uniform on a hanger that was his size. “I went by your house before I came looking for you,” She said.  
“Sly bunny,” The fox said and smiled while shaking his head.  
“Dumb fox,” The bunny said and giggled. Nick opened the car door and got in. Once he was buckled in they began to drive to the station. Nick was looking out the window and was a little annoyed. He enjoyed doing his job, but he also liked having a day off.  
“Why so glum? I know you had the day off, but don’t worry the chief said we’d have a decent amount of time to prepare.” Judy tried to reassure him. He looked at her and smirked as he thought of something.  
“So, what does Chief Bogus want us to do?” He said and laughed when Judy’s eyes widened at the comment.  
“Nick! You can’t just insult the chief he’s your boss,” She said as they stopped at a red light. Nick just smirked again and looked in her direction.  
“Oh, Carrots. It’s not like I’m trying to get myself fired and besides I’m more surprised he didn’t want to be away from me for a day,” Nick said as Judy shook her head and they started driving again.  
“Yeah, but you need to at least be respectful. Also, I tried to call you and it went straight to voicemail,” The rabbit looked his way when she spoke obviously hiding a bit of her own grumpiness. The fox reached in his pocket and pulled his phone out. When he tried to turn it on it showed no battery, he looked towards Judy with a sheepish grin. The bunny just banged her head on the steering wheel.  
“Nick, how do you live without me?” Judy asked as she handed him a phone charger. The fox plugged in his phone.  
“Honestly Carrots, Sometimes I wonder that myself,” He said as they finally reached the station. Once they were parked, Nick took his uniform and went to the dressing room to change.  
Judy walked over to the front desk and started talking to Clawhauser as she waited. The cheetah was on his third box of donuts for the day and it took him a moment to see Judy standing there.  
“Oh, hi Judy! I didn’t see you there. Where’s your fox friend?” He said almost on the verge of gushing at the sight of her.  
“Nick’s getting dressed, I had to get him so we could speak with the Chief,” Judy said leaning against the counter. Clawhauser looked at Judy with a big grin and a look that was almost filled with questions.  
“What about? Have you two become a thing?” The cheetah asked and caused Judy to blush and was about to say no.  
“No, we are not. We’re good friends though. Also, it was something about a case,” the voice that had spoken belonged to Nick. He had managed to put on his uniform in record time it seemed. However, his tie was still crooked and he either didn’t notice or didn’t care.  
“Yes, exactly what I was gonna say,” the bunny said and turned to her partner. She was about to fix Nick’s tie when she heard a familiar voice call them.  
“Hopps! Wilde! If you two are done chatting I need to speak to both of you now!” He sounded as if he were scolding two children. They looked to each other and began to walk to his office.  
They sat down in front of his desk and looked at the floor. For some reason it felt as if his gaze would melt him on the spot. “I have a job for you two,” The buffalo eventually said,” I need you to find an eight year old wolf pup.”  
“What happened? How’d he go missing?” Judy said with extreme vigor. She had jumped on her feet, as if she was just given the most amazing gift ever. It kind of disturbed Nick, who had started fiddling with his phone while pretending to listen.  
“Hopps, calm down! This isn’t something to get excited about. Wilde, I’m watching you. This isn’t something I’m going tolerate.” Bogo said with his gruff demeanor.  
“Now, this case has been on our plate for a few weeks and no one has offered to take it. So, I figured you two needed something to do and I’m giving it to you,” The chief said rushing them out.  
“Wow, what’s eating him?” Nick said more confused to what happened then anything. He looked at Judy who also looked a bit confused. She turned to the fox and began to speak.  
“I may have been bugging him for a case recently, and I guess this is the one he decided to give us,” The bunny said sheepishly and glared at Nick as he continued texting,” and you weren’t really helping much.”  
The fox shrugged and maintained a smirk. He was a little annoyed he hadn’t gotten to talk with Finnick today. But, he did have a job to do and he’d do it one way or another. They went to the break room and felt relieved that no one was there.  
They opened the case file, and looked it over. Well, Judy was reading the file and Nick decided to play with the bunny’s ears. Judy did her best to ignore him and was almost successful when Nick decided to scratch her behind the ears. Her foot started thumping uncontrollably and she felt her cheeks burn bright crimson.  
“Nick, what are you-? Stop that….” She was trying not to laugh as she spoke. Nick then stopped and looked over her head with the goofiest grin on his face.  
“Carrots, I didn’t want you to get too stressed with…..Hold on a minute. What’s that?” The fox said pointing at something he had spotted out of the corner of his eye in the photo. They noticed what looked like a small wolf pup reaching into someone’s back pocket. As they began to read the rest of the folder to find out more Wolford walked in.  
“Please tell me I’m not interrupting something. If so, I’ll just be on my way,” The wolf said as he looked his fellow officers with a confused look. Nick jumped back in surprise, like he forgot where he was for a moment.  
“No, nothing just us acting like ourselves. We were also reading a case file,” Judy said still focused on the folder in front of her. Wolford nodded pulled a chair up and sat down at the table, Nick shrugged and sat down as well.  
“Oh, we’ve been trying to get someone look into this case for a while now. It was caught by traffic cameras and we were gonna look into it. However, no one seemed to report any missing wolf or items and then the night howler incident happened. Maybe Bogo felt like giving you something to do, since you two haven’t been involved in a case for a couple months,” Wolford said, followed by silence in the room.  
“So, it’s basically a wild goose chase?” Judy asked, tilting her head in confusion. Wolford and Nick glanced at each other and chuckled. “Now, what do they say about loose lips Carrots?” Nick smirked, reminding her of the fiasco she caused what felt like ages ago. Judy blushed and tried not to laugh while managing to hit her partner in the side playfully with her elbow.  
“Well, that’s a why to put it. It’s odd though, if that is a missing kid somebody surely would have reported it and there may be a few reports of pickpocketing that could be related,” Wolford said with a shrug.They set in silence for a moment and stared at the folder. Judy looked at the clock on the wall and then back at Wolford.  
“I think we should get back to work now….” Judy finally said, to which Nick agreed. The group left the break room and Wolford went back to his office to handle his current assignment.  
Nick and Judy went to their squad car to start their patrol and see if they could spot the wolf in the photo. They drove around the downtown area for what felt like ages. Judy pulled over and to the side of the road. They both got out of the car deciding to separate and go in opposite directions. As Judy walked along the crowded sidewalk, she looked around to see if she could the familiar face of the pup in the photo. She wondered what his family would think about that, he looked to be about eight and probably didn’t know any better.  
She thought what if he didn’t have any. Surely, he had someone to look after him. No one would leave a small child by themselves and wolves were normally big on family. “HEY! GET BACK HERE WITH THAT!” She heard a voice yell, it sounded familiar to her ears though Judy wasn’t able to tell who it was. She ran to the source of the commotion without a second thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I did end this chapter with a cliffhanger.....would ya look at that. *insert trollface here*


End file.
